Genocidi nei regimi comunisti
Con la locuzione crimini di massa nei regimi comunisti, o Olocausto rosso,Möller, Horst (1999). Der rote Holocaust und die Deutschen. Die Debatte um das 'Schwarzbuch des Kommunismus Rosso e i Tedeschi. Dibattito sul 'Libro Nero del Comunismo', Piper Verlag. ISBN 978-3-492-04119-5. si intende un concetto storiografico che si riferisce alla analisi ed esegesi delle numerose e divergenti opinioni su teorie, dati e fatti riferentesi a stermini accertati o presunti commessi da dittature comuniste o delitti compiuti da stati comunisti o movimenti comunisti che hanno avuto il controllo di territori, in danno di popolazioni civili o parti di esse che, quando provati sono da considerarsi crimini contro l'umanità e crimini di guerra, a volte attuati mediante terrorismo di StatoHannah Arendt, Le origini del totalitarismo, Edizioni di Comunità, Milano, 1951. Crimini in corso o in seguito a guerre civili Alcuni di questi crimini sono il risultato finale di cruente guerre civili, che vedono le armate marxiste vincenti (nella maggior parte dei casi, con rare eccezioni come in Spagna oppure nella Corea del Sud). Molti tra i soldati anti-comunisti sconfitti, non riuscendo a scappare all'estero, sono stati rinchiusi in campi di rieducazione (con scarsa alimentazione e carente igiene) e sono morti per fame e/o malattie (i meno alimentati in paesi già affamati dalla guerra). Molti altri sono morti nel corso del conflitto, sconfitti e sovrastati, non disposti ad arrendersi e consegnarsi come prigionieri, oppure fucilati in seguito a strenua resistenza seguita da una resa di facciata. La maggioranza violenta prevalendo tende a schiacciare la minoranza violenta. In paesi come la Russia, la condanna delle classi aristocratica, borghese e media a lavori forzati in inverno (come costruzione di canali) ha portato alla morte di individui geneticamente non predisposti a resistere ad avversità ambientali. Il comunismo genera un disprezzo e un odio totale verso le classi aristocratiche, borghesi e medie (spesso grandi generatrici di commercio, industrializzazione e innovazione tecnologica, oltre che di servizi e di competenze voluttuarie di media rilevanza, che rendono la vita più gradevole). Questo odio si spinge fino al depersonalizzare e togliere dignità umana a queste classi, e omicidi commessi da singoli o da folle incontrollate, non vengono perseguitati ma più spesso incoraggiati dalla propaganda. Raramente gli omicidi sono programmati oppure si verificano dopo regolare processo (vedi l'esecuzione di Benito Mussolini). , Csömör, vicino al confine nord-orientale di Budapest (Ungheria), in ricordo di tutte le vittime del comunismo Un monumento in ricordo di 100 milioni di vittime Descrizione Memorial]] Il processo di critica e analisi fu parzialmente affrontato sia internamente agli stessi governi comunisti, come a esempio nei processi di destalinizzazione o della glasnost, sia descritto in alcune opere letterarie di dissidenti come Arcipelago Gulag o saggi quali Il libro nero del comunismo, Il costo umano del comunismo, Lubjanka, le cui conclusioni sono però controverse, soprattutto sui metodi di ricerca e di reperimento e contestualizzazione dei dati. Gli studi e le tesi, sia in ambito generalista che accademico, sono ben lungi dal trovare una unitarietà e procedono spesso in modo parallelo, conflittuale o divergente, a causa del relativo recentismo e la difficoltà di annullare e superare gli effetti dei reciproci eccessi propagandstici causati dalla "guerra fredda". Spectrezine|sito=www.spectrezine.org|accesso=23 agosto 2016}} Regimi comunisti Regimi comunisti si riferisce a quei Paesi che si sono dichiarati socialisti o comunisti, di tipo leninista, stalinista, maoista o genericamente marxista. Non sono inclusi gli stati democratici socialisti come le socialdemocrazie, né regimi socialisti nazionali come il baathismo o il bolivarismo. Diversi termini sono usati per descrivere gli omicidi intenzionali di un gran numero di non combattenti. Secondo la Convenzione sul genocidio, il crimine di genocidio non si applica alle uccisioni di massa e sociali di gruppi politici: la menzione dei gruppi politici è stata eliminata dalla risoluzione delle Nazioni Unite dopo una seconda votazione, perché molti Stati, come l'URSS di Stalin, prevedevano che la clausola di applicare limitazioni impedisse il loro diritto di sopprimere i disordini interni.B. Valentino, Final Solutions, p.9Harff, Barbara (1988). "Toward Empirical Theory of Genocides and Politicides: Identification and Measurement of Cases since 1945" 32: 359–371Semelin (2009) Purify and Destroy p. 318.Stephen Wheatcroft. The Scale and Nature of German and Soviet Repression and Mass Killings, 1930–45. Europe-Asia Studies, Vol. 48, No. 8 (Dec. 1996), pp. 1319–1353. * Politicidio: usato per descrivere l'uccisione di gruppi politici o economici che altrimenti sarebbero coperti dalla Convenzione sul genocidio. Manus Midlarsky usa il termine "politicidio" per descrivere uccisioni di massa compiute in un'area che va dall'Unione Sovietica alla Cina e alla Cambogia; nel suo libro La trappola letale: il genocidio nel ventesimo secolo Midlarsky solleva analogie tra i delitti di Stalin e Pol Pot. * Democidio: per RJ Rummel comprende genocidio, politicidio e omicidio di massa. Helen Fein ha definito le uccisioni di massa di Stato in Unione Sovietica e Cambogia come "genocidio e democidio". * Crimine contro l'umanità: Jacques Semelin e Michael Mann ritengono che "crimine contro l'umanità" è più appropriato di genocidio o politicidio quando si parla di violenza da parte di regimi comunisti. Michael Mann ha proposto il termine "classicidio" per indicare "l'abbattimento d'intere classi sociali". Stephen Wheatcroft scrive che, nel caso dell'Unione Sovietica, termini come "il terrore", "le purghe" e "repressione" si riferiscono agli stessi eventi e ritiene termini giusti "repressione" e "uccisioni di massa". * Uccisione di massa: questo termine è stato definito da Benjamin Valentino come "l'uccisione intenzionale di un notevole numero di non combattenti", dove "un numero enorme" è almeno 50.000 morti nel corso di cinque anni o meno. Egli applica questa definizione per i casi di URSS di Stalin, Cina di Mao e Cambogia sotto i Khmer Rossi, pur ammettendo che le uccisioni di massa su scala minore sono state effettuate dai regimi in Corea del Nord, Vietnam, Europa dell'Est e Africa. * Olocausto comunista: il Congresso degli Stati Uniti ha definito tutte le uccisioni di massa "un olocausto senza precedenti del comunismo imperialista" mentre la Memorial Foundation di vittime del comunismo, istituita dal Congresso degli Stati Uniti, si riferisce a questo tema come "olocausto comunista". L'espressione "Olocausto Rosso" è stato utilizzata dallo storico tedesco Horst Möller; Steven Rosefielde ha pubblicato un libro su questo argomento dal titolo Shoah rossa. L'anarchico Volin fu uno dei primi a definire il comunismo di Stalin come fascismo rosso. Stime complessive delle vittime Le stime variano molto e la cosiddetta forbice, ovvero la differenza dei dati stimati, può essere costituita pure da molti milioni di vittime uccise poichè gli storici e specialisti hanno metodi scientifici che si basano su parametri di ricerca molto diversi tra loro. Il politologo Rudolph Joseph Rummel ha stimato oltre 61.911.000 morti in Unione Sovietica e almeno 39 milioni in Cina.Stati assassini pag. XVI dell'introduzione e indice iniziale Dopo altri studi ha riconsiderato la stima fatta per la Cina valutandola circa 73 milioni e ha stimato una cifra totale di circa 148 milioni di vittime uccise dai totalitarismi marxisti. Secondo le ricerche di Rummel, altre dittature comuniste che hanno compiuto crimini di massa sono la Cambogia (1975-79), con 2.035.000 vittime, il Vietnam (1945-87), con 1.670.000 vittime, la Polonia (1945-48), con 1.585.000 vittime e la Iugoslavia (1944-87), con 1.072.000 vittime.20th Century Democide, Hawaii.edu Stéphane Courtois nel suo discusso libro nero del comunismo afferma che le vittime sarebbero circa 100 milioni dal 1917 in poi, di cui 65 milioni in Cina, 20 milioni in Unione Sovietica, un milione in Vietnam, 2 milioni in Corea del Nord, 2 milioni in Cambogia, un milione nell'Europa dell'Est, 150 mila in America Latina, un milione 700 mila in Africa, un milione 500 mila in Afghanistan e circa 10 mila causati dal movimento comunista internazionale e partiti comunisti non al potere. Aleksandr Solženicyn si occupò essenzialmente dei crimini perpetrati dai sovietici e nel suo celebre Arcipelago Gulag stimò circa 40 milioni di morti in Unione Sovietica. Analisi e critica del concetto Storici, politologi e filosofi non concordano sulle definizioni lessicali, che sono attribuite a tali crimini di massa, nè concordano sui numeri delle vittime uccise, che spesso sono stime ovvero vittime stimate dagli studiosi poichè i vari regimi dittatoriali hanno distrutto tutta o quasi la documentazione di archivio, nei casi ci fosse stata. Gli studiosi critici affermano invece che nessuno di questi crimini fu genocidio o democidio ma al massimo vi furono dei crimini contro l'umanità gravissimi ma non genocidio né democidio, poiché, specie in URSS, la popolazione non subì drastiche riduzioni, cosa che invece accadde ai nativi americani e agli ebrei, vittime di veri genocidi, e, tranne nel caso cambogiano, non vi era volontà omicida esplicita.Domenico Losurdo, Stalin. Storia e critica di una leggenda nera, Roma, Carocci, 2008. ISBN 978-88-430-4293-7. Critica di parte marxista Secondo i critici marxisti di questa teoria, ma anche secondo alcuni socialisti, (tra cui Noam Chomsky, Maurice Cury, Jean Suret-Canal, Jacques Jurquet e Pierre Durand), si tratterebbe di una forma di propaganda che mette insieme realtà completamente diverse al fine di screditare l'anticapitalismo in sé, l'intera storia umana è storia di violenza e di conquiste allo stesso tempo, quindi tutte le ideologie e fasi storiche sono macchiate da crimini contro l'umanità: i 100 milioni di morti attribuiti dal Libro nero al comunismo come sistema economico e politico (da taluni ritenuta una cifra esagerata e frutto di propaganda anticomunista), andrebbero suddivisi paese per paese, per fase storica e singoli uomini politici, oltre che distinguere tra morti involontari e provocati; mettendo insieme le cifre, i morti causati da ciascuna ideologia nelle loro forme estreme, come il capitalismo e il colonialismo, o lo schiavismo antico, risultano - per ciascuna di esse - molto superiori ai morti che avrebbe provocato il comunismo in sé, o almeno altrettanti: pur non considerando il capitalismo come unica ideologia, si contano, secondo Il libro nero del capitalismo, circa 102 milioni di morti nel solo XX secolo e inizio XXI secolo (dalle guerre imperialiste a quelle petrolifere, fino alle crisi economiche generate dalla speculazione finanziaria, come nel 1929 e nel 2008), che supererebbero i 210 milioni contando il colonialismo e il genocidio dei nativi americani compiuti per il possesso di terre e risorse dal XVI al XIX secolo. La definizione di capitalismo data da questi critici di area marxista comprenderebbe anche lo schiavismo antico, il feudalesimo e il colonialismo, e abbraccerebbe l'intera storia dell'uomo, diversamente dal capitalismo propriamente detto sviluppatosi con le rivoluzioni industriali Per questo, secondo i critici di area marxista, non ha senso parlare di olocausto rosso, inserendo i morti per malattia e carestie, se non si considerano le vittime totali del sistema capitalistico, e questo, secondo i suddetti critici marxisti, non invaliderebbe quindi gli assunti dell'ideologia comunista. Inoltre, attribuire, secondo la tesi critica, agli ideologi comunisti come Karl Marx queste vittime, a un leader comunista come ad esempio Lenin la responsabilità di tutte le vittime, anche indirette (come le carestie e le guerre civili), del proprio periodo o al socialismo tutti i regimi del cosiddetto socialismo reale, sempre secondo gli storici critici della teoria, sarebbe come attribuire a Cristo tutti i morti causati dalla Chiesa cattolica con crociate, inquisizione e campagne di conversione forzata, all'intero sistema europeo occidentale condannato in toto (eliminandone gli aspetti positivi) la responsabilità dell'Olocausto degli ebrei, delle guerre colonialiste o imperialiste (come la prima e la seconda guerra mondiale, contando anche il ruolo dell'industria degli armamenti), ai Padri Fondatori statunitensi lo sterminio dei nativi americani e la guerra del Vietnam o i morti sul lavoro degli ultimi secoli a un solo politico liberista.[http://www.leftcom.org/it/articles/1998-06-01/il-libro-nero-del-comunismo Critica a Il libro nero del comunismo] Parlando poi delle vittime dei regimi collegati (dittature militari, fascismo e nazismo) si evincerebbe che quindi gli stermini non siano colpa intrinseca all'ideologia comunista, ma ad errori umani comuni ad ogni forma di stato (vedere Il libro nero del capitalismo) e che ovunque si possono verificare, o che i campi di prigionia comunisti non fossero esplicitamente (fatta eccezione per i killing fields cambogiani) atti a sterminare, come furono invece i lager, che sarebbero un unicum moralmente peggiore nella storia umana moderna.Primo Levi, Appendice a "Se questo è un uomo", Einaudi. I sostenitori della teoria dell'olocausto rosso ribattono che il capitalismo non è un'ideologia, e il paragone non sarebbe possibile. Tra i critici si ricordano studiosi di area marxista (Domenico Losurdo, Ludo Martens, Giorgio Galli, ecc.) che affermano che i "100 milioni morti del comunismo" furono molti meno di quanti sono solitamente indicati (ad esempio portano a 1.500.000 circa come cifra minima, i morti diretti e indiretti del periodo di Stalin, sostenendo l'enormità delle cifre di 20.000.000 e più, portando come prova i censimenti della popolazione sovietica che non mostrano significative diminuzoni, che non siano quelle dovute alla seconda guerra mondiale), a differenza di quelli del capitalismo che sono molti di più (contando anche l'imperialismo e il colonialismo e le derivazioni supererebbero i 200 milioni), e che quindi le cifre gonfiate, al di là di effettivi crimini, sono usate a scopi propagandistici onde screditare in toto il modello socialista (e non una singola esperienza) e qualsiasi modello alternativo al capitalismo, presentato come una via verso il comunismo.http://www.questotrentino.it/qt/?aid=5293 Giorgio Tosi, Il libro nero del comunismo: un'operazione truffaldina Analisi di parte antimarxista L'anarchico Volin fu uno dei primi a definire il comunismo di Stalin come fascismo rosso. La teoria di RJ Rummel propone il comunismo come un fattore scatenante di stermini. Klas-Göran Karlsson scrive che "Le ideologie sono sistemi di idee, che non possono commettere reati in modo indipendente. Tuttavia, gli individui, partiti e Stati che si sono definiti comunisti hanno commesso crimini in nome dell'ideologia comunista ossia il comunismo è fonte diretta di motivazione per i loro crimini". Secondo Rudolph Joseph Rummel, gli stermini fatti da regimi comunisti possono essere spiegati con il connubio tra il potere assoluto e un'ideologia assolutista-marxista. Secondo Rummel "Di tutte le religioni, laiche e non, il marxismo è di gran lunga più sanguinosa della Inquisizione cattolica, crociate varie e Guerra dei Trent'anni tra cattolici e protestanti. In pratica, il marxismo ha fatto terrorismo sanguinario, mortali purghe, campi di prigionia e letale lavoro forzato, deportazioni mortali, carestie artificiali, esecuzioni sommarie e processi-farsa fraudolenti, sterminio e genocidio".Harff, Barbara (Summer 1996). "Death by Government". The Journal of Interdisciplinary History (MIT Press Journals). Egli scrive che i marxisti vedono la costruzione della loro utopia, come "una guerra alla povertà, sfruttamento, imperialismo e le disuguaglianze - e, come in una guerra vera, i non combattenti sono catturati in battaglia quindi le vittime sono necessari nemici: il clero, i borghesi, capitalisti, "sabotatori" intellettuali, controrivoluzionari, elementi di destra, i tiranni, i ricchi e i padroni di casa. Come in una guerra reale, milioni devono morire, ma questi morti sono giustificati dallo scopo, come nella sconfitta di Hitler nella seconda guerra mondiale. Per i marxisti al potere, l'obiettivo di un'utopia comunista era sufficiente a giustificare tutte le morti".Rummel, RJ (December 15, 2004). "The killing machine that is Marxism". WorldNetDaily. Retrieved May 19, 2010. Nel suo libro Olocausto rosso, Steven Rosefielde sostiene le interne contraddizioni del comunismo che "ha causato la carneficina" di circa 60 milioni di persone e forse decine di milioni di più e che questo Olocausto in tempo di pace e altri crimini contro l'umanità perpetrati dai leader comunisti come Stalin, Kim Il Sung, Mao Tse-tung, Ho Chi Minh e Pol Pot - devono essere il fulcro di ogni valutazione del comunismo. Egli afferma che i despoti di cui sopra sono "collettivamente colpevoli di olocausto". Robert Conquest ha sottolineato che le purghe di Stalin non erano contrarie ai principi del leninismo, ma piuttosto una conseguenza naturale del sistema istituito da Lenin, che ha personalmente ordinato l'uccisione del nemico di classe.Rosefielde (2009) Red Holocaust pp. 1, 7. Alexander Yakovlev, architetto di perestrojka e glasnost e poi capo della Commissione presidenziale per le vittime della repressione politica, elabora su questo punto, affermando che "La verità è che nella repressione Stalin ereditò il sistema che c'era sotto Lenin: le esecuzioni, familiari di oppositori politici tenuti in ostaggio, campi di concentramento e tutto il resto". Lo storico Robert Gellately concorda, dicendo: "In altre parole, Stalin ha avviato ben poco che Lenin non aveva già introdotto o visualizzato in anteprima; disse Lenin ai suoi colleghi di governo bolscevico: "Se non siamo pronti a sparare a un sabotatore e guardie bianche, che tipo di rivoluzione è?".Fitzpatrick, Sheila (2008). The Russian Revolution. Oxford University Press. p. 77. ISBN 0-19-923767-0. Anne Applebaum afferma che, "senza eccezioni, la credenza leninista del partito-stato era ed è caratteristica di ogni regime comunista", e "il bolscevico uso della violenza è stato ripetuto in ogni rivoluzione comunista" secondo la teoria di Lenin e Felix Dzerzhinsky fondatore della Ceka; fa notare che ancora nel 1976, Mengistu Haile Mariam scatenò un "Terrore Rosso", in Etiopia. Lo storico letterario George Watson vedeva il socialismo come conservatore, una reazione contro il liberalismo e il tentativo di ritorno all'antica gerarchia.Applebaum, Anne (foreword) and Hollander, Paul (introduction and editor) (2006). From the Gulag to the Killing Fields: Personal Accounts of Political Violence and Repression in Communist States. Intercollegiate Studies Institute. p. xiv. ISBN 1-932236-78-3. Egli afferma che gli scritti di Friedrich Engels e altri mostrano che "la teoria marxista della storia richiede il genocidio per motivi impliciti nella sua pretesa che il feudalesimo, che nelle nazioni avanzate già dava luogo al capitalismo, deve a sua volta essere sostituito dal socialismo. Dopo la rivoluzione dei lavoratori, i padroni erano residui feudali in epoca socialista, e poiché non potevano avanzare di due passi alla volta, dovevano essere uccisi. Erano spazzatura razziale, come Engels li chiamava, e servivano solo per il letamaio della storia". Daniel Goldhagen, Richard Pipes e John N. Gray hanno scritto teorie sul ruolo del comunismo in libri per un pubblico popolare. Eric D. Weitz dice che "l'uccisione di massa negli stati comunisti è una naturale conseguenza del fallimento dello Stato di diritto conosciuto nel XX secolo. I genocidi sono avvenuti in periodi di grave crisi sociale, spesso generata da politiche dei regimi."Watson, George (1998). The Lost Literature of Socialism. Lutterworth press. p. 77. ISBN 978-0-7188-2986-5.Grant, Robert (November 1999). "Review: The Lost Literature of Socialism". The Review of English Studies (New Series) 50 (200): 557–559. Stephen Hicks di Rockford College attribuisce la caratteristica violenza comunista all'abbandono di questi regimi dei diritti civili e il rifiuto dei valori della società civile. Hicks scrive che mentre "in pratica tutti i paesi liberal-capitalisti hanno un solido rispetto dei diritti e delle libertà che hanno reso possibile per le persone una vita fruttuosa e significativa, il comunismo ha dimostrato di essere più brutale delle peggiori dittature prima del ventesimo secolo. Ogni regime comunista è diventato dittatura e ha iniziato l'uccisione di persone su una scala enorme."Hicks, Stephen R. C. (2009). Explaining Postmodernism: Skepticism and Socialism from Rousseau to Foucault. Scholarly Publishing. pp. 87–88. ISBN 1-59247-646-5. ISBN 1-59247-642-2. Nel Libro nero del comunismo Courtois sostiene un'associazione tra comunismo e criminalità: "i regimi comunisti... hanno adottato lo sterminio come un vero e completo sistema di governo" e dice che questa criminalità è al livello di ideologia piuttosto che pratica di Stato. Benjamin Valentino scrive che "la strategia delle uccisioni di massa è scelta dai comunisti per espropriare economicamente un gran numero di persone"; trasformazioni sociali di questa velocità ed entità sono state associate con l'omicidio di massa per due ragioni principali: quella sociale, poiché dislocazioni di massa prodotta da tali modifiche hanno portato spesso al collasso economico, epidemie, e, cosa più importante, carestie diffuse.S. Courtois, Il libro nero del comunismo (1999) "Introduction" La seconda ragione è che i regimi comunisti producendo la trasformazione radicale della società sono stati costretti a uccisioni di massa poiché dopo i cambiamenti rivoluzionari si sono scontrati inesorabilmente con gli interessi fondamentali di larghi segmenti delle popolazioni. Michael Mann scrive: "Il maggior tasso di mortalità prodotta dai comunisti è il risultato di errori di politica giganteschi aggravati dalla faziosità, ma anche un po' di idee insensibili o vendicative delle vittime". Secondo Jacques Semelin, "i sistemi comunisti nel ventesimo secolo hanno finito per distruggere le proprie popolazioni, non perché avevano progettato di annientarle come tali, ma perché volti a ristrutturare il 'corpo sociale' da cima a fondo, anche se ciò significava massacri".Valentino (2005) Final solutions pp. 93–94. Alcuni sostenitori della fede religiosa sostengono che le uccisioni sono state almeno in parte il risultato di un indebolimento della fede e lo scatenamento dei valori radicali dell'Illuminismo europeo sul mondo moderno ossia il crollo dell'impulso religioso in Europa all'inizio del XX secolo ha lasciato un vuoto che è stato riempito da politici avidi di potere sotto la bandiera delle ideologie totalitarie.Hertzke, Allen D. (2006). Freeing God's Children: The Unlikely Alliance for Global Human Rights. Freeing God's Children: The Unlikely Alliance for Global Human Rights (Lanham, Maryland: Rowman & Littlefield). p. 24. ISBN 978-0-7425-4732-2. Lo studioso John M. Thompson descrive il sistema di terrore sviluppato durante il potere di Stalin come "sconcertante"; egli pone il salasso comunista in Unione Sovietica negli anni Trenta in funzione della personalità di Stalin - in particolare sostenendo che "molto di ciò che si è verificato deriva dalla mentalità disturbata, la crudeltà patologica e la paranoia estrema di Stalin: insicuro e sospettoso, nonostante avesse instaurato una dittatura sul partito e Paese, ostile e rabbioso di fronte alle critiche".Thompson, John H. (2008). Russia and the Soviet Union: An Historical Introduction from the Kievan State to the Present (6 ed.). New Haven, Connecticut: Westview Press. pp. 254–255. ISBN 978-0-8133-4395-2. La storica americana Helen Rappaport descrive Nikolay Yezhov, il burocrate dirigente della NKVD durante la Grande Purga, come una figura di "intelligenza limitata" e "politico fallito". Come altri istigatori di omicidi di massa nel corso della storia, egli compensava la sua mancanza di statura fisica con "una crudeltà patologica e l'uso del terrore brutale".Rappaport, Helen (1999). Joseph Stalin: A Biographical Companion. Santa Barbara, California: ABL-CLIO. pp. 82–83. ISBN 978-1-57607-208-0. Confronto con altri stermini Daniel Goldhagen afferma che nel XX secolo i regimi comunisti "hanno ucciso più persone di qualsiasi tipo di altro regime", compresi fascismo, nazismo e dittature militari varie (franchismo, dittature sudamericane, ecc.). Altri studiosi nel campo degli studi comunisti e studi di genocidio, come Steven Rosefielde, Benjamin Valentino, e RJ Rummel, sono venuti a conclusioni simili.Goldhagen (2009) Worse than War p. 54: "...in the past century communist regimes, led and inspired by the Soviet Union and China, have killed more people than any other regime type." Rosefielde afferma che è possibile che l'"olocausto rosso" (in particolare i regimi di Stalin, Pol Pot e Mao) abbia ucciso più civili "non combattenti" (ossia escludendo rivoltosi e ribelli non militari) che la Shoah/Olocausto (attuata della Germania nazista durante la seconda guerra mondiale contro ebrei, ma anche contro rom, nemici prigionieri e dissidenti) e l'"Olocausto asiatico" causato dall'Impero giapponese (sempre durante la stessa guerra) messi assieme. Processi penali a dirigenti di Stati comunisti L'ex capo di Stato Mengistu Haile Mariam è stato condannato per genocidio, crimini di guerra e crimini contro l'umanità, quindi condannato a morte da un tribunale etiope, per il suo ruolo nel terrore rosso. Il più alto capo superstite della nomenklatura dei Khmer Rossi è stato accusato di tali crimini, ma raramente i paesi comunisti son stati coinvolto direttamente in accuse di genocidio. Il diritto etiopico è differente da quello delle Nazioni Unite in quanto definisce il genocidio come l'intenzione di cancellare politicamente un popolo e non solo sopprimere certi gruppi etnici. A questo proposito si consideri la definizione di politicidio.Staff, Senior Khmer Rouge leader charged, BBC September 19, 2007 Khmer Rouge torturer describes killing babies by 'smashing them into trees' Mail Online, June 9, 2009 Berger, Arthur Asa (January 31, 1987). Television in society. Transaction Publishers. p. 262. ISBN 978-0-88738-109-6. Jones (2010) Genocide pp. 215–216. Kimenyi, Alexandre (June 2001). Anatomy of Genocide: State-sponsored Mass-killings in the Twentieth Century. Edwin Mellen Press. p. 206. ISBN 978-0-7734-7600-4. Secondo le leggi in Repubblica Ceca la persona che nega pubblicamente, mette in dubbio, approva o cerca di giustificare il genocidio nazista o comunista o di altri crimini dei nazisti o comunisti, sarà punito con la reclusione da 6 mesi a 3 anni."Expanding Holocaust Denial and Legislation". Nel mese di marzo 2005, il polacco Sejm richiese alla Russia di classificare il massacro di Katyn, l'esecuzione di oltre 21.000 polacchi prigionieri di guerra e dirigenti intellettuali da parte di Stalin e NKVD, come un crimine di genocidio. Alexander Savenkov della Procura Generale della Federazione Russa ha risposto: "la versione di genocidio è stata esaminata ed è mia ferma convinzione che non vi è assolutamente alcuna base per parlare di questo in atto giudiziario" Nel marzo del 2010, la Memorial (associazione) invitò il presidente russo Dmitry Medvedev a denunciare il massacro come un crimine contro l'umanità. Il 26 novembre 2010, la Duma di Stato ha rilasciato una dichiarazione sul materiale d'archivio che "non svela solo l'enormità della sua tragedia orribile, ma fornisce anche la prova che il crimine di Katyn è stato commesso su ordine diretto di Stalin e altri dirigenti sovietici."Polish government statement: Senate pays tribute to Katyn victims – 3/31/2005 Russia Says Katyn Executions Not Genocide Memorial calls on Medvedev to denounce Katyn as crime against humanity Ellen Barry. Russia: Stalin Called Responsible for Katyn Killings. The New York Times, November 26, 2010. Nel mese di agosto 2007, Arnold Meri, un estone veterano dell'Armata Rossa e cugino dell'ex presidente estone Lennart Meri, fu accusato di genocidio da parte delle autorità estoni per la partecipazione alla deportazione degli estoni in Hiiumaa nel 1949. Il processo fu interrotto quando Meri è morto il 27 marzo 2009, all'età di 89 anni. Meri negò l'accusa dichiarandola diffamazione motivata politicamente: "Non mi considero colpevole di genocidio", affermò.Entisen presidentin serkkua syytetään neuvostoajan kyydityksistä – Baltic Guide Estonian charged with Communist genocide International Herald Tribune, August 23, 2007 "Estonian war figure laid to rest". BBC News. April 2, 2009. Retrieved May 12, 2010. Il direttore del campo di prigionia S-21 in Kampuchea democratica, dove più di 14.000 persone furono torturate e uccise, per lo più nella vicina Choeung Ek, è stato processato per crimini contro l'umanità e condannato a 35 anni. La sua condanna è stata ridotta a 19 anni da scontare, per un totale di 30, perché era già stato dietro le sbarre per 11 anni al momento della pronuncia.Sentence reduced for former Khmer Rouge prison chief. The Los Angeles Times, July 27, 2010 Note Bibliografia * * Courtois, Stéphane. (1999). "Introduction: the crimes of communism" in The Black Book of Communism. pp. 1–32. * Conquest, Robert. (2007). The Great Terror: A Reassessment, 40th Anniversary Edition. ?: Oxford University Press, consulting ed. Mark Kramer. ?: Harvard University Press. ISBN 0-674-07608-7. Google Books. * Dikötter, Frank (2010). Mao's Great Famine: The History of China's Most Devastating Catastrophe, 1958-1962. Walker & Company. ISBN 0-8027-7768-6. * Orlando Figes. A People's Tragedy: The Russian Revolution 1891 — 1924. Penguin Books, 1997 ISBN 0-19-822862-7. * Robert Gellately. Lenin, Stalin, and Hitler: The Age of Social Catastrophe. Knopf, 2007 ISBN 1-4000-4005-1. * Goldhagen, Daniel (2009). Worse Than War: Genocide, Eliminationism, and the Ongoing Assault on Humanity. PublicAffairs. p. 608. ISBN 978-1-58648-769-0. ISBN 1-58648-769-8. * Jones, Adam. (2010). Genocide: A Comprehensive Introduction (2nd ed.) ?: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-48619-X. Google Books. * MacFarquhar, Roderick and Schoenhals, Michael. Mao's Last Revolution. Harvard University Press, 2006. * Mann, Michael. (2005). The Dark Side of Democracy: explaining ethnic cleansing. ?: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-53854-8, ISBN 978-0-521-53854-1. * Midlarsky, Manus. (2005). The killing trap: genocide in the twentieth century. ?: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-81545-1. Google Books. * Montefiore, Simon Sebag (2005). Stalin: The Court of the Red Tsar. New York: Vintage Books. ISBN 978-1-4000-7678-9. * Parrish, Michael (1996). The Lesser Terror: Soviet state security, 1939–1953. Westport, CT: Praeger Press. ISBN 0-275-95113-8. * Pipes, Richard (2001). Communism: A History. Modern Library Chronicles. p. 175. ISBN 978-0-8129-6864-4. * Rosefielde, Steven (2009). Red Holocaust. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-77757-5. * Rummel, Rudolph. (1997). Death by Government ?: Transaction Publishers. ISBN 1-56000-927-6. Author provides limited online access to a 1994 edition. * Semelin, Jacques. (2009). Purify and Destroy: the political uses of massacre and genocide. Trans. Cynthia Schoch. CERI Series in Comparative Politics and International Studies, Series ed. Christophe Jaffrelot. ?: Columbia University Press. ISBN 0-231-14283-8, ISBN 978-0-231-14283-0. * Short, Philip (2001). Mao: A Life. Owl Books. p. 631. ISBN 0-8050-6638-1. * Valentino, Benjamin A (2005). Final solutions: mass killing and genocide in the twentieth century. Cornell University Press. pp. 91–151. ISBN 0-8014-7273-3. * Yakovlev, Alexander Nikolaevich (2002). A Century of Violence in Soviet Russia. Yale University Press. ISBN 0-300-08760-8. Voci correlate * Gulag * Grande balzo in avanti * Laogai * Crimini di guerra sovietici * Persecuzione dell'omosessualità in Unione Sovietica Collegamenti esterni * Le foibe - sito sui massacri titini e l'esodo istriano (sito di orientamento fortemente nazionalista e non più aggiornato da circa 10 anni) * Sito sull'Holodomor (link a fondazione con assenza di pluralità di critica storica, ma unilateralmente schierato) Fonti * Categoria:Storia contemporanea Categoria:Vittime di dittature comuniste Categoria:Genocidi Categoria:Crimini perpetrati durante la seconda guerra mondiale Categoria:Guerra fredda Categoria:Storia dell'Africa